dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kareill (Zf6hellion)
|aliases=Frost Demons Race of Ice Changelings Frieza Clan |subspecies=Purebreed, Mutants |- |height= |mass= |skin=Pink, White, Blue, Red |hair= |eye=Red, Yellow, Green |power level=100,000 |- |homeworld=Goss (Nominal) |language=Kareilli |habitat=Varies |tblcolor= |textcolor=#FFFFFF }} The Kareill (カレイ星人, Karei-Seijin) are a race of mono-gendered beings. They are an incredibly powerful race but also seldom encountered as they are relatively few in number. For this reason, their identity is a closely guarded secret. To most of the universe, and are all anyone has ever heard of. Overview They are known by a great many names, all except their true name, and this has been done on purpose by many of their kind for multiple reasons. It has been done in order to preserve the secrecy of their kind and the location of their homeworld, others use differing terms to disassociate themselves from the negative reputation they have received and, lastly, those encountering the race have come to know them by select names based on their appearance, and the few beings they have encountered. Namely, Frieza. Among their many names they have been referred to as Frost Demons (フロスト悪魔, Furosuto Akuma), the Race of Ice (氷星人, Kōri-Seijin), Changelings (チェンジリング, Chenjiringu), or simply the Frieza Clan (フリーザ一族, Furīza Ichizoku). A popular name for their kind is that of the s (アルコジャン星人, Arukojan-Seijin) which are said to hail from . The Kareill are a race dominated by suspicion and cautiousness, their inhospitable world and their natural rarity have molded them into a species that prizes self-preservation above all else through any means necessary. Though they dominate a large swathe of the North Galaxy, their representation through out is extremely limited with barely fifty Kareill's acting among the Planet Trade Organization's various ranks. They prefer to act through third parties, explaining their tactics of annexation and domination when they could simply eradicate most of the races they have encountered. These races are servants, soldiers, and slaves, and act as the arm of the Kareill in their place, preserving the safety of their race at the expense of others. They have a callous and cold nature about them, often appearing disinterested in the goings on of others at best and being pointlessly cruel at the worst. As self-preservation is tantamount, power is an essential and coveted quality among the Kareill, those who are weak cannot hope to survive and deserve to die or be enslaved. It is rare for a Kareill to have a low power level, but it does happen, as Frost can attest. Though their negative traits are what the universe at large is most privy to, the Kareill are not without compassion, mercy, or patience. Lord Arcta's Honour Guard consists entirely of aliens who work under him willingly and is well renowned for his relatively tender qualities. Their society is ruled over by a monarchy and the throne has been held by a member of the Cold family for hundreds of generations, with King Cold himself being the most recent to sit on the throne. Name The name is an anagram of the Japanese word Reika (零下) meaning "subzero" or "below freezing", followed by the suffix seijin (星人) which is the Japanese suffix for extraterrestrials. Pronounced in Japanese Karei sounds phonetically similar to the way they would say Curry (カレー, Karē). In English two L's have been added in place of the suffix, and would be pronounced like "Ka-rail". Members of the race are almost always named after puns on cold and its various forms, and objects that make use of it. There is a notable exception in the naming of , Frieza's child. His name is a pun on his father's (which is Furīza in Rōmaji) as well as the word Kuri (栗) meaning chestnut, which his head is shaped after. Origins Many people believe that the Frieza Clan are actually Arcosians, and would thus come from the Planet Arcose. In truth, Arcose is a conquest of theirs, known to them as Planet Cold No. 12. It is an outpost world and also something of a popular cover identity for most of the Kareill. Their real homeworld is a frigid and inhospitable planet known as Goss (ゴス, Gossu; Derived from "Gossamu (極寒, Midwinter). It is located in the deepest parts of the , in a system with three primary stars. Powerful gravity wells make travel to and from Goss extremely difficult and also aid in preventing others, such as the or the s from finding it through mystical means. With eleven moons and three suns, Goss is prone to frequent and volatile shifts in weather that have gradually broken down and destroyed much of its surface, and left its ecosystem barely intact, with only the most sturdy fauna and animals maintaining any sort of presence. The Kareill reside within a small number of safe zones that remain unaffected by the climate shifts, called Exclusion Zones. As a result of their dying ecosystem, they primarily rely on food and drink imported from elsewhere. Though some do choose to stay within the small cities on Goss, most Kareill choose to inhabit planets conquered by their military forces or live within spaceships, travelling the stars. Aside from Goss, hundreds upon hundreds of planets have been dominated by the Kareill and are controlled by differing members of the Kareill royal family and select members of the nobility. By , Frieza was said to own about 448 planets, while his elder brother commanded at least 256 of them. This fact, not counting the numerous planets they have destroyed or auctioned through the Planet Trade Organization, have made them the largest and most powerful faction in the North Galaxy. Military The Kareill possess a very atypical form of military power, which is found in the , otherwise known as the Galactic Frieza Army. It is a massive Galaxy-spanning empire that is directed by the royal family of Kareill as well its nobility. At its head is Frieza, who holds the position of Emperor, though his father is its true leader operating from the shadows. The PTO is an amalgam of factions and armies all brought together under one banner, they come from a great many facets of life. Some are species that have been enslaved others have simply been annexed, yet others join willingly be they loyal soldiers, princes, kings, and queens, or mercenaries. As a result of this, the rank structure of the Planet Trade Organization is rather unruly and complex, sharing the titles and ranks of both monarchies and militaries. The Cold Family, despite each of them holding different positions all seem to wield the same level of power with little deviation between them, while this makes sense for Cold who prefers to operate unnoticed and Frieza, who is the Emperor as the face of the organization, Cooler, who lacks an official title shares his brother's power. Standing below them are the Lords, Kareill nobility that act as commanders and overseers for the dealings of the vast empire. Especially notable members of the upper class, such as Lord Arcta, are allowed to own planets of their own. For logistical purposes Cooler is treated as a Lord as well. Beneath the Lords are the Elite Commanders, also referred to as Generals, typically very powerful individuals who serve a particular Lord. They come from any variety of background, though many of them are beings of some renown, elite warriors, champions and the like. There is no limit to the number of Elite Commanders that can serve beneath a Lord though usually there are no more than three present among a single Lord's forces. Working in tandem with the Elite Commanders are the Elite Forces. These are special units of powerful combatants led by a Captain that pay no fealty to a particular Lord, but are dispatched as necessary on behalf of any of the Lords. Such was the case with and his unit, the . The size of these units are variable and change from unit to unit. Where Ginyu's team consisted of five members, fellow Elite Forces members and worked primarily as a duo. The ranks descend then into Staff Officers and Bosses, the logistical and strategic minds of the Planet Trade Organization. A Staff Officer is tasked with overseeing an entire region of space, designated as Stellar Regions, while Bosses act as administrators and governors for individual worlds and installations. was the Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region, for example. Operating outside of the typical ranking structure are the Non-Standard Officers, members of the Kareill that are not Lords but nonetheless serve the PTO and its interests. These individuals wield the same status and power as Staff Officers, but are treated as if they were of higher rank to them. There are hundreds of ranks from then on covering all types of fields and personnel but suffice it to say that the Planet Trade Organization maintains trillions of troops under its command, soldiers, scientists, technicians and all other kinds of specialists. Fielding the latest in technology from starships to armoured infantry. The ranks continue into those of the numerous factions that work beneath them, instead of dissolving the rank structure of annexed armies and planets, they are integrated beneath the Planet Trade Organization's regular ranks and operate on that basis, as was the case with the . Physiology Appearance The Kareill are a race of bipedal humanoid-like aliens. They are relatively small in stature on average, and possess a variety of skin pigments ranging from pink and red to purple, blue and white. They typically have red eyes, though other colours have been observed, such as green or yellow. Their bodies are covered in white chitinous exoskeletal plates that they can grow at will, they are often denoted by hardy gem-like portions embedded within that take on various colours according to that particular Kareill's preference. They possess noses, eyes, and lips that coincide with the universal norm, and though they possess ears, they are somewhat unusual, having a rectangular, or tube-like, shape. Most members of the species have a set of horns, either made out of a black bone-like material or white chitin. Some members possess two sets of horns, and more rarely, some have none at all. Their hands have five digits, and their feet have three. They also have long prehensile tails. Biology The Kareill are a species that have thrived in spite of their limited numbers and tumultuous habitats. Through superior power, cunning, and even natural evolution, they have propelled themselves into the role of the most powerful beings of the North Galaxy. The Kareill do not require oxygen, or other forms of respiration, to function and are more than capable of surviving in the vacuum of space for exceedingly long periods of time. They maintain a set of lungs, though their purpose has changed over the generations. The Kareill body produces a certain type of chemical that mixes well with oxygen which is combined in their unused lungs. The mixture creates a somewhat potent steroid for the Kareill, bolstering their physical attributes. As a result, most Kareill prefer to intake oxygen to some extent. Their bodies are essentially soaked in this steroid and it has been shown to have an effect on those that would consume the flesh of a Kareill. Those members of the that ate a piece of Frieza's tail rapidly mutated and grew stronger as the residual qualities of the steroid entered their system. Though they lack the regenerative abilities of of the s or s, the Kareill has incredible levels of endurance that grant them the capability to survive almost any injury. Their bodies are comprised of thousands of compartmentalized and isolated systems that allow them to continue functioning even in the face of horrific and catastrophic damage. Their bodies contain the necessary means to function in a multitude of locations so that the loss of one part of their body does not hamper their means of continuation. This allowed Frieza to continue on despite being cut in half, and then being caught in the explosion of . His brother Cooler survived being nearly entirely disintegrated by the Sun, drifting through space as a fragment of his own head. The technology harnessed by the Planet Trade Organization allows them to make a full recovery, even from these grievous wounds either through the use of medical pods or cybernetic enhancement. Destroying a Kareill is then only achieved by eradicating them out right. The Kareill are also capable of secreting a form of exoskeletal armour known as Bio Suits. Constructed of hardened and crystallized chitin plates, it is created from their own bodily tissues and then expelled through the pores before hardening into a specified form. The density, shape, and colouration of its crystallized portions are all variable and the form it takes is largely subject to the whims of its wearer. Lastly is the matter of adrenaline. Many creatures, such as Humans, experience adrenaline through chemical reactions in their body when exposed to extreme and dangerous situations. This is true for the Kareill as well though the effect differs. Ordinarily adrenaline is used as a means of directing ones strength, or ignoring pain, for Kareill, who receive adrenaline most obviously when gravely injured use it to dramatically increase their already great natural speed. Transformations Main Article: & & Though they possess tremendous amounts of Ki on average, their bodies are actually rather fragile. Their bodies evolved a method to maintain this power without destroying themselves, which is achieved through a variety of transformations. The number varies from Kareill to Kareill but they all have more than one form which serve to keep their power from destroying them. Each form acts as a sort-of buffer zone, that locks a certain amount of the user's power away. As such, their most often seen forms are actually a form of transformed state, while what is more commonly acknowledged as their "final" form is the true body of a Kareill. Though all of their kind may transform, a select few are regarded as mutants because they have the means, or at the least the potential to, access even higher forms of power through evolution instead of regression. All of the Cold family are mutants, and both of King Cold's children had exhibited different transformations with Cooler achieving which made him powerful enough to survive being blasted into the Sun whilst being pelted by his own technique, albeit barely, and Frieza achieving which made him so powerful as to completely outclass two empowered by . Reproduction The Kareill possess the means to procreate through sexual reproduction. This is somewhat problematic for them as a species, as the Kareill themselves are monogendered, and every member is male. This prevents the Kareill from reproducing with members of their own kind, forcing them to seek alternatives in order to protect their continuation as a species. Alongside their homeworld's inhospitality, their inability to reproduce without outside help has contributed to their small numbers as a population. Kareill genes are incredibly strong, which has allowed them to reproduce with females of other species where the offspring predominantly inherit Kareill traits over those of their partners. Some traits do manage to get passed on, which results in a greater range of appearing characteristics in the physical appearance of a Kareill and their transformations. One such example is Furi, the son of Arcta, who possesses hair in his first form. These traits rarely manifest in a Kareill's true form, which some take to be a sure sign of the strength of their genetics. The power of a Kareill is partly tied to the genetics of their parents, thus breeding is a particularly important matter for them. To ensure their offspring continue their well-kept lineage of incredible power, a Kareill's partner must be strictly and carefully chosen thus a Kareill seeking a partner tends to be an incredibly important event for all of them. When one begins the search, it is unlikely that this news will not reach the ears of most others of their kind. Duels, tournaments, and wars are all waged on the principle of finding the perfect mate and it is not irregular for entire species to be rendered extinct as a Kareill searches for their match for whatever reason offended them at the time. Love is often a non-factor in Kareill sexual relations, rather it is more often a matter of pride and a desire to ensure the continuation of their own lineage. As such, it is uncommon for a Kareill to find themselves remaining with a partner for long. Lord Arcta had multiple lovers which gave him two sons of differing quality, and the same is likely to have been the case with Lord Cold and his children. Offspring produced between particularly powerful couples are often born with incredible power of their own and vast levels of potential on top of that. Most notable is an ingrained ability to "evolve", a trait based upon a Kareill's natural transformation but differing in some respects. This function serves not as a limiter, but a boost in power, and is generally considered to be a form beyond their true form, not unlike a Saiyan becoming a . Kareill with this potential are collectively referred to as mutants. It is a desirable trait to most of their kind, and is particularly evident among the royal family of which all current members are classified as such. However, it should be noted that this means the majority of Kareill are of hybrid origin. Pureblooded members of the race continue to exist, but have become exceedingly rare even among a species known for its rarity. Curiously, purebloods can be produced if a Kareill should mate with a Rekkam, another of Goss' native species. There is evidence to suggest that the Kareill and Rekkam are the same species, as aside from pureblood offspring, the two are very similar genetically. Rekkam are extremely elusive and Kareill have come to regard them as little more than a myth by . Stories are past among their kind in a similar vein to a lost tribe of the . A pureblooded Kareill, collectively referred to as "Purebreeds", are similar to their mutant cousins in that the key ability of their species deviates from the norm. They are not born in their true form, rather they start at the lowest point and must grow into their full power over a lifetime. Thus they achieve transformation in a purely ascending manner until they fully come into their own. Once a Purebreed transforms they cannot regress until they achieve their true form, in which their full ability to regress and ascend is unlocked. The primary benefit of this is that a Purebreed acclimates to a form before they are able to grow into the next, granting them a far greater control of their Ki than others of their kind. If a Purebreed felt so inclined they could easily manage the power of their true form without any need for transformation. Known Kareill *'Arcta' (アークター, Ākutā) *' ' (チルド, Chirudo) *' ' (コルド, Korudo) *' ' (クウラ, Kūra) *' ' (フリーザ, Furīza) *' ' (フロスト, Furosuto) (Universe 6) *'Frost' (フロスト, Furosuto) (Universe 7) *' ' (フローズ, Furōzu) *'Furi' (フリ, Furi) *'Kito' (キト, Kito) *' ' (クリーザ, Kurīza) *' ' (レゾック, Rezokku) Category:Races Category:Species